


Take A Chance With Me, Let Me Romance With You

by Anonymous



Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [12]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Common Cold, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Sickfic, Smut, Spooning, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You're getting over having a cold and Brian makes a surprise visit with the perfect remedy.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655947
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Take A Chance With Me, Let Me Romance With You

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the people who commented on my last work for all the support...it really is a privilege to get to write for an audience that actually wants to read what I've come up with and cares 😊 I'm trying to get back to myself and into the swing of things so like I've said, don't give up on me just yet!
> 
> I'm sure nobody needs to hear me continue my sad ramblings but while they're still affecting me I might as well get it out now. I've learnt a lot about myself and other people in this time of sadness and healing, and it's strange how people kick you out of their life but for some reason can't seem to leave you alone 🤷 I've just gotta keep moving forward and find comfort in the people around me that genuinely care and want me around :)
> 
> Apologizes for nothing new, this is another old work I deleted but wanted to put back up so please still enjoy! I'll hopefully have something new on the way soon!

Life had never felt more miserable. 

You weren’t even sure you’d moved from your newly permanent spot on the couch at all in the past week, slipping in and out of consciousness as your body fought off the infection. The common cold wasn’t anything you hadn’t experienced before, but now with the responsibilities of being an adult and having to go to work and school there was much more stress involved - which wasn’t making the sickness go away any quicker. 

You had tried to push through it in the beginning, trying to attend classes while staying away from others until you were too concerned about spreading it to others and decided to stay home. Of course your friends and family offered to visit and take care of you until you were feeling better, all of which you politely declined with the notion that you were a big girl and could handle the copious amounts of rest and relaxation that came along with getting rid of such a virus. That didn’t stop them from sending you get-well cards and a never-ending supply of tissues and cough drops among other items they decided you needed. It all seemed a little over the top to you, but you happily accepted the donations and made sure to keep a list to properly thank them once you found the energy to actually get back to living life. 

It was much more difficult to convince Brian to stay away from you, though, feeling bad to listen to him beg over the phone to come and keep you company just for a couple hours. You agreed to let him visit you once during the beginning of your fatigue filled days, making him sit on the armchair adjacent from the couch you were curled up on and holding hands over the armrest as you watched the programmes on the television that had become easily ignored background noise to you. He persuaded you into letting him come the next day as well with the agreement that he’d actually stay away until you were all better, a promise you knew he would be dying to break even if it meant catching the cold from you. You felt bad about possibly making him sick too but the way he gently brushed your slightly damp hair away from your warm forehead when he figured you had dozed off again or insisted on carrying you to bed and propping you up on the pillows before he left made it all alright, even if it seemed a little greedy on your side.

But you were sure you had finally made it to the tail end of the terrible heaviness it put on your shoulders after a little more than a week of fighting it off, thinking about ringing Brian to tell him you were feeling better after a couple days of finally convincing him to keep away. That meant sitting up from the comfort of the sofa to grab the phone though, so you decided it could wait a few minutes and let the droopiness of your eyelids overpower you once again.

Your nap turned into something more than you expected it to be, yawning as you adjusted to the darkness of the room only interrupted by the glow of the television in the corner that made you squint your eyes. A quiet sigh fell past your lips as you sat up and took the damp towel from your forehead, the coolness of the water you had soaked it with hours ago now doing nothing except dripping onto your already sweat-dampened pyjamas. You stretched your arms over your head with another yawn as you stood from the cushions, shaking out the cracks and tiredness plaguing your limbs and picking up the littered tissues you’d lazily thrown onto the floor that formed a pile since the last time you had gotten up. 

You shuffled through your flat without bothering to turn any lights on, relying on the moonlight streaming between the partially drawn curtains that illuminated the hallways to get you to the kitchen. The light patter of rain against the windows seemed to match your groggy mood, and you took a minute to lean against the kitchen counter and observe the outside world continuing on without you for a minute.

A knock on your door broke your concentration, standing up straight with a sniffle and quickly pouring yourself a glass of water before slowly making your way back towards the sound. You didn’t have time to make it there before you almost bumped into Brian in the hallway, smiling at his quiet gasp as you steadied your hand in an attempt to not spill your drink. 

“I didn’t expect you to be up,” Brian quietly explained, carefully taking the cup from your hand and resting his other palm against the small of your back while you padded your way back into the dark living room. “How are you feeling?”

“A little better, I can actually breathe today,” You answered with a clear of your throat, dropping back down onto the couch and gladly accepting the cup back from Brian. You noticed he tried not to smile as you sipped on the liquid, glad your blush at feeling almost as helpless as a child under his care was hidden by the flush from your slight fever already painted across your cheeks.

“Well that’s good, how come you’re still up this late?” He asked as he neatened up your stash of tissues boxes and bags of cough drops scattered across the coffee table, a task you wished you’d thought of doing beforehand instead of having him clean up your place.

“I’ve been sleeping all day,” You sighed, relaxing against the cushions and grimacing at the disgusting feeling of your well-used clothes sticking to your body. “How come you’re here at all? I thought we agreed you’d keep away for now.”

“I just had to make sure you were okay, I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“Oh you just _ had  _ to, did you?” You joked back, lightly hitting his leg with your foot and giggling when he turned his head to smile at you.

“Yes, I absolutely did,” Brian responded, standing up straight to reveal his true height and placing his hands on his hips. “Is there anything you need?”

“Well I was about to go change into some new pyjamas,” You sighed, sitting up again and laughing when Brian stood in front of you to prevent you from leaving the couch. “Brian, I can get my own clothes...you don’t need to do everything for me.”

“I know I don’t but I _ want  _ to, and you need to keep resting,” Brian said while resting a light hand on your shoulder, curling his lip into a timid smile when you pouted up at him. “You’re always so reluctant to let people do things for you...let me take care of you this time.”

You knew there was no room for argument when Brian leant down to press a chaste kiss to your forehead and turned on his heel to make his way towards your bedroom, drawing your knees up and focusing on the picture on the glowing screen in an attempt to not fall asleep again. Luckily, Brian came back within seconds with a fresh set of clothes in his hands, handing them to you before sitting down in his designated armchair and keeping his gaze protectively fixed on you. 

You chose not to acknowledge his stare and sat up to pull the gross and used t-shirt over your head, too far into your unconventional relationship with Brian to care about him seeing you changing - figuring it would be a silly fear considering the situations in the bedroom you’d both participated in. It was difficult not to smile when you noticed his eyes fall to the sight of your bare chest out of the corner of your eye, struggling to act like your unintentional show was completely innocent and finally looking over at him as you slipped the clean t-shirt he’d retrieved on.

“Don’t you think it’s too hot in here?” You asked as you balled up the discarded shirt and threw it to the other end of the couch. 

“No, it’s hardly five degrees outside,” Brian answered with a small laugh, eyes tracking your movement as you stood from the sofa. “Maybe it’s just your fever talking.”

“I suppose so,” You sighed, shimmying the soft shorts down your legs to leave just your plain pants on your bottom half and sitting back down. Brian lifted his eyebrow in interested confusion at your actions and tried to hide the way he shifted in the chair while lowering an arm to rest along his lap. 

“More comfortable now?” Brian rhetorically asked, smirking when you responded with a wide smile and nod of your head while crossing one leg over the other as you threw the shorts to land near your soiled shirt. 

“Planning on staying tonight?” You asked, locking your eyes with his while absentmindedly chewing on your fingernail. “Or did you just come to tuck me into bed?”

“Well if you’ll welcome my company, I could stay a few hours.”

You grinned when he stuck out his hand for you to hold onto as you had the past two times you were graced with his strong-willed appearance, hoping for a pleasant reaction when in turn you shifted over on the couch and waved him over to you. “You’re actually gonna allow me to sit with you?” Brian asked, standing up anyways and removing his coat to place it on the armchair despite the reluctance in his tone. 

“We can spoon!” You cheerily suggested, laying down on the outside edge of the couch and laughing to yourself when Brian deeply sighed as he sat himself down next to your feet. 

You were glad to be back in Brian’s hold as he settled behind you and draped an arm over your torso, wiggling yourself towards him in an effort to be as close as possible and assuming he wanted the same when his arm tightened against you. You settled your hand softly on top of his, tracing random patterns along his skin while he rested his chin over your shoulder and both of you pretended to be interested in the overplayed movie you’d caught glimpses of throughout your week of leisureliness. 

“I’ve missed you,” Brian whispered against your skin, slowly lowering his fingertips down towards the hem of your shirt and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the crook of your neck. 

“Me too...it’s not the same to talk over the phone,” You replied while smoothing your hand up his arm and squeezing your legs together in anticipation of where this conversation was heading. 

“You know,” Brian continued, running his fingers along the waistband of your pants and propping himself up on his free elbow, “I’ve heard that a good shag can help cure colds faster.”

“Oh really?” You laughed, your reaction cut short when you bit your lip at the feeling of his fingertips slipping beneath the cotton fabric covering your suddenly interested core. “I guess we’ll have to see if that’s true.”

It was obvious the night was headed in a less than proper direction as his calloused fingertips pressed against your clit with a delicate touch, your eyes fluttering shut while a weak moan escaped from your throat at the heavenly contact. Brian seemed hesitant to push you too far considering you were still running a fever and weren’t completely out of the woods, the lazy circles he rubbed into your sensitive nerves driving you mad and making you instinctively push your hips back against his. You weren’t surprised to feel the outline of his cock straining against his trousers pressing into your arse, wondering how he was still attracted to you in your current, worn-down state and clutching onto the fabric of your shirt as small noises continued to tumble from your lips. 

You whined when his fingers left their spot under your pants to rest on top of the soft cotton again, slipping your eyes shut as he continued the same patterns of his restless fingers. It was slightly embarrassing how wet you already were even though he had barely touched you, the way your pants soaked with the arousal seeping from your core giving you no way to hide from it. Brian appeared to think the opposite, however, a quiet moan fanning across your neck when he realised the situation and subsequently pressed his fingers harder against the garment that was absorbing the heat that radiated off of your body.

You disappointedly sighed when his hand pulled back to rest against your hip, but had no time to actually complain when he curled his fingers beneath the seam of your pants and started to tug them down. You shifted forward and lifted your hips to ease the way, and felt utterly ridiculous to have your pants pooled around your ankles since neither of you were willing to waste the energy to completely take them off but threw away those feelings as Brian slightly lifted your top leg to slide his hand between. 

You hooked your leg on top of his with the knowledge that you’d never be able to hold the position by yourself for very long, especially with your current state of health, and let out a deep breath when he took two fingers to tortuously glide along your slick folds. He pressed quick kisses along your neck as he gathered up the wetness between your legs, using the slickness to tenderly push them past your willing entrance. A high-pitched moan that scratched your throat reverberated around the room as you adjusted to the euphoric feeling you’d gone too many days without, arching your back while his kisses turned into him sucking a faint mark into your damp skin. 

“Fuck...Daddy, I-I need...shit,” You stuttered out, the foginess of your mind making the formation of a coherent sentence seem impossible as his fingers prodded against your walls at a tortuously slow pace. 

“What is it, babygirl?” Brian asked against your skin, curling his fingers just right to make you tense against the cushions. You blabbered out another beginning of a sentence as you tried to voice your satisfaction with his actions, dropping your jaw in ecstasy when you felt a third finger gingerly sliding itself inside of your cunt alongside the others. “You like this?”

“Y-yes, yes,” You breathed out, clinging onto the sofa as you pushed your hips down against his hand to give a physical affirmation to your statement. “But I’d r-rather cum on your cock, Daddy.”

“Well normally I’d make you beg for such a thing…” Brian started but trailed off as he spread his fingers inside of you, the feeling making you press your leg down into his while a desperate moan left your mouth. You whimpered when his fingers suddenly stilled as they pressed against your taut walls, harshly breathing as he went back to work on the blooming bruise right near your shoulder. You stayed silent in the fear that he’d end up giving you nothing in the end, though you assumed he wouldn’t be able to do so since you’d been apart for so long thanks to your unexpected illness. You sighed when he licked over the spot one final time before pulling away and slowly sliding his fingers from your throbbing core, blinking your eyes open and trying to control the erratic way your breath stammered out. “But I’ll go easy on you this time.”

You impatiently clenched around nothing as he fumbled with the buckle of his belt and struggled to pull his trousers down, feeling as if you were in a position to do nothing else except wait and considering touching yourself but deciding against it with the thought that it would get you in trouble down the road. Thankfully, he didn’t make you wait forever and your body somewhat flinched when his warm hand settled on your propped up thigh, the excitement at the prospect of getting to feel his cock quickly easing the slight tension in your muscles and forcing a quiet moan past your lips. 

It never got old to feel the indescribably pleasurable stretch of his considerable length breeching past your entrance, rolling your eyes back as he pushed the tip in and trailed his hand up your body to rest just under your chest. You changed your grip from the couch cushion to his forearm as he brushed his fingertips across your clothed nipple, panting at the intense dual sensations and questioning how you survived so long without him. His hand softly squeezed at your breast as he bottomed out after what felt like forever, planting soft kisses along the spot he had already marked up while leisurely playing with your chest. 

“Feeling alright?” Brian softly asked before ruthlessly but cautiously rolling your nipple between his deft fingers. 

“Yes, thank you for giving me your cock Daddy. Please be a little gentle this time, though,” You pleaded with a quiet sniffle to remind him you still weren’t feeling as energetic as your usual self. 

“Of course, love...I’ll take care of you.”

You nodded at his reassurance, flexing your fingers against his arm and sighing when he drew his hips back to softly roll them back against your arse. Neither of you preferred to always go at such a slow pace but you especially enjoyed it this night, remembering how much he truly cared about you with each gentle nudge of his cock against your g-spot. You took the opportunity to interlock your fingers with his when his hand trailed away from your chest, weakly moaning as he squeezed your hand in approval and starting to push your hips against his thrusts in an effort to get yourself off faster. 

“Can I touch myself, Daddy? Pretty please?” You asked as you felt the beginnings of your orgasm tingling up your spine, punctuating another curse into the air as nipped at the already assaulted bruise on your neck. 

“Go ahead, darling, just be sure not to stay so quiet for me,” Brian responded in a low voice, ending his statement with an exaggerated thrust of his hips. 

You eagerly brought your free hand down to your clit, raggedly moaning as he continued to slowly rock his hips into yours and kiss along your neck while your fingers worked in rushed, sloppy movements. You quickly gathered your wits to make more calculated moves against the bundle of nerves, knowing you were slightly out of practice but determined to make yourself finish as soon as possible since your leg was starting to ache in the unusual position. 

Short gasps were pushed out of your lungs as your release rapidly approached, one final loud groan hurting your throat again as Brian’s hips started to lose their rhythm and you finally came. Your muscles shook with the intensity of the built-up tension of the rush of pleasure you hadn’t experienced in over a week and you clenched around Brian’s length that was buried to the hilt inside of you, slowing the motion of your fingers but never completely stopping them as your release washed over your plagued mind. 

When the brunt of your orgasm had subsided, you dropped your hand and gingerly shifted your hips against the pressure still between your legs, eager to help Brian finish even in the haze of your endorphin high. He understood your silent plea, tightening his fingers against yours and picking up the previous pace of his hips so as to not push you too far. You followed his earlier reminder and kept letting small squeaks and moans fall past your lips as you let him use your body, glad to let him move your joined hands back up to your chest and switching your hold so he could cup your clothed breast in his palm again. 

It didn’t seem long before Brian came with a harsh few pants that tickled your neck and made goosebumps litter along your skin, another weakened moan being forced out of you at the sudden warmth filling your cunt. You felt him lean against the back of your t-shirt as he slumped down upon finishing his work, giggling when he lightly laughed against the fabric and loosened his grip on your chest. 

You sighed when he shifted to pull out, helping you lower your leg and immediately wrapping his arm around your stomach to pull you close to him again. The wet stickiness that had begun to trickle down onto your thighs felt disgusting, but you loved that is was a clear reminder of your whole relationship and let yourself relax against his hold and sink into the cushions.

“So,” Brian started, lightly dragging his fingers along the now sweaty front of your shirt, “was the theory right?”

You laughed at the question, playfully pushing your arm back to elbow him with no real force behind it. “I think you might have been right...but I’m not so excited to clean up now.”

“I can help you with that.”

“Alright...but only if you carry me to bed afterwards.”


End file.
